Get You Back
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Seokjin dan Namjoon itu sudah putus. Bahkan Seokjin adalah pihak yang memutuskan hubungan mereka. Lantas, kenapa malah Seokjin yang merana? NamJin, BL, AU. Warn! Lil' bit plotless.


Seokjin melangkah dengan terburu-buru menyusuri koridor universitasnya. Sial, dia nyaris terlambat menghadiri kelas pagi karena dia terlambat bangun pagi tadi.

Astaga, ini adalah sebuah rekor.

Seokjin yang seorang _morning person_ sejati mendadak terlambat bangun. Dan alasan kenapa dia bisa terlambat bangun benar-benar konyol sehingga membuat Seokjin lebih memilih membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding terdekat daripada mengingat alasannya terlambat bangun.

Langkah kaki Seokjin terdengar berdebum di koridor tapi Seokjin mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dia terus berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya dia berhasil tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Sepatunya berdecit saat Seokjin berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya, dia membungkuk dengan napas berkejaran karena berlari dari halte bus yang berada di depan gedung universitasnya hingga ke gedung tempat kelasnya berada, ditambah dia juga harus berlari ke lantai tujuh tempat kelasnya berada.

 _Rasanya Seokjin mau mati saja._

Dia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, dia mengangkat lengan kirinya untuk melihat arlojinya dan Seokjin langsung mengumpat dengan lancar saat menyadari kelasnya sudah dimulai lima menit lalu.

Seokjin menghela napas kasar dan menatap pintu kelasnya yang tertutup, dosennya yang galak ini sangat tepat waktu, toleransi keterlambatan adalah lima menit. Dan Seokjin sudah terlambat selama lima menit empat puluh tujuh detik.

Dia _tidak akan_ selamat.

Seokjin mengumpat lagi, dia berdiri dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintunya. Dia mendengar sahutan ' _Masuk_ ,' dari dalam kelas dan dia nyaris menangis saat melihat dosennya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Terlambat, _eh_?" ujar dosennya dengan senyum mengerikan.

Seokjin terdiam, tangannya gemetar dan dia mengaitkan keduanya dengan gugup, "M-maaf.. a-aku.."

Dosen itu meletakkan buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke meja kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu menatap Seokjin dengan sinis. "Kau tahu peraturan di kelasku, Tuan Kim Seokjin?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya gugup, dia yakin wajahnya sudah sepucat kertas sekarang. "A-aku.."

Ucapan Seokjin terhenti karena mendadak saja terdengar suara ' _brak_!' keras dan semua kepala yang berada di sana menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Dan di sana lah Seokjin melihat sosok seorang pria berambut ungu tengah tersenyum gugup seraya mengambil ranselnya yang kelihatannya baru saja terjatuh dari meja. Pria itu menatap sekeliling seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memberikan gestur meminta maaf seraya menunjukkan senyum tipis yang membuat lesung pipinya terlihat.

Dosen kelas Seokjin terlihat menghela napas pelan lalu memijat pelipisnya. "Kim Namjoon! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan ribut di kelasku!"

Seokjin terlonjak mendengar bentakan kasar dosen itu sementara si pria berambut ungu yang bernama Kim Namjoon justru terkekeh polos.

"Maaf, _Sir_." Namjoon berujar santai dan dia kembali duduk dengan rapi di kursinya.

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya seraya melirik Namjoon, tapi Seokjin segera memalingkan pandangannya saat Namjoon menatapnya. Seokjin lebih memilih menunduk menatap lantai daripada Kim Namjoon memergokinya sedang menatapnya.

Dosen itu menghela napas lagi kemudian menatap Seokjin, "Kau! Kenapa masih berdiri di sini?! Cepat duduk!"

Seokjin terlonjak kaget dan mengangguk cepat kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi kosong dengan terburu-buru, bahkan dia tersandung salah satu kaki kursi dan nyaris saja jatuh jika saja teman baiknya, Jeon Jungkook, tidak menangkap lengannya dan menariknya agar tidak jatuh.

Seokjin mengucap syukur dan segera duduk di sebelah Jungkook, " _Thanks_."

Jungkook berdecak pelan, dia menggeser posisinya mendekati Seokjin. "Kenapa bisa telat sih? Kau lupa dosen ini galak sekali?" bisiknya rendah karena ketahuan mengobrol di kelas ini berarti mati di tangan dosen galaknya.

"Aku terlambat bangun." Seokjin menjawab dengan bisikan pula, dia melirik si dosen yang sudah kembali menulis di _whiteboard_ dengan hati-hati.

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "Bagaimana bisa? Kau itu orang yang paling rajin bangun pagi! Bahkan Namjoon saja sudah berada di sini sepuluh menit sejak kelas belum dimulai! Apa dia tidak membangunkanmu?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Untuk apa dia membangunkanku?"

Jungkook memukul kepala Seokjin pelan dan membuat Seokjin mendelik padanya.

"Sakit, Kook!" desisnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas saja dia perlu membangunkanmu! Kau saja selalu membangunkannya tiap kali dia nyaris melewatkan kelas karena sibuk bersama tim _underground rapper_ nya!"

Seokjin berdecak, "Sudah kubilang untuk apa dia membangunkanku? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku!"

"Yya! Apa terlambat bangun membuatmu bodoh?! Jelas-jelas dia kekasihmu!"

Seokjin menggebrak meja dengan kesal, "DIA BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPAKU, KOOK! DIA MANTANKU! MANTAN!" teriak Seokjin kesal dengan suara menggelegar.

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Seokjin terlonjak, dia menatap ke arah dosennya yang baru saja membentaknya dengan suara keras. "M-maaf.. a-aku.."

"Terlambat dan membuat keributan di kelasku, poinmu kupotong dua puluh poin."

Mata Seokjin membulat, pemotongan poin berarti dia akan kehilangan nilai di tiap tugas apapun yang diberikan dosennya, sedangkan dosennya sangat pelit dalam memberi nilai. Jika poinnya dipotong, Seokjin terancam akan mendapat nilai E dan dia bisa saja tidak lulus di mata kuliah ini.

"T-tapi.."

"Kalau kau membantah, poinmu kupotong lagi."

Seokjin menunduk lesu, bahunya merosot seketika. "Maaf.." bisiknya pelan sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya dengan lesu.

Jungkook meringis, dia mengusap-usap bahu Seokjin pelan. "Maaf, aku akan membantumu dengan tugasmu nanti."

Seokjin nyaris menangis, hari ini benar-benar dimulai dengan buruk. Dia mengerang pelan dan mengubur kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya. Jika saja bisa, Seokjin ingin meraung-raung sekarang.

Hanya saja Seokjin tidak menyadari, sejak tadi Kim Namjoon terus saja memperhatikannya dengan wajah khawatir.

* * *

 **Get You Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS fanfiction**

 _ **by**_

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn!**

 _ **Fiction, AU, BL. Oneshoot! lil' bit plotless**_

* * *

"Jadi? Kalian benar-benar putus?" tanya Jungkook pada Seokjin di jam istirahat siang mereka.

Seokjin mengangguk pelan dan Yoongi berdecak pelan.

"Putus dari Kim Namjoon bukan berarti duniamu akan berakhir, Jin." Yoongi berujar sarkastik dan Seokjin mendadak menjadi semakin murung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook, terdengar agak khawatir.

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu,"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, dia menunduk dan memilih untuk kembali sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

Jungkook masih menatap Seokjin, menunggu alasan walaupun Seokjin sudah menjawab bahwa dia tidak tahu.

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Kami bertengkar, lalu aku marah, dan tidak sengaja memaki Namjoon, Namjoon ikut marah, dia balas memakiku, kemudian aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini dan Namjoon setuju." Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Dan begitulah, semuanya selesai."

Jungkook berdecak pelan, " _Eeiiy_.. kekanakkan sekali."

Seokjin mendelik pada Jungkook, "Kau dan Taehyungmu itu lebih kekanakkan daripada aku!"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau terlambat? Aku sudah dengar dari Jungkook." Yoongi menyahut, dia menatap Seokjin dengan tangan yang sibuk mengaduk piring berisi makan siangnya.

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Ini memalukan."

"Tidak apa, ceritakan saja. Kami punya semua cerita memalukanmu, bahkan kalau aku mau, aku bisa menggunakan ini untuk melakukan _black mail_ padamu." Yoongi berujar asal dan Seokjin melemparnya dengan tisu.

Seokjin menghela napas dalam, "Entahlah, kurasa aku.. menyesal. Maksudku, aku serius mencintai Namjoon dan.. kami bahkan sudah bersama selama hampir lima tahun. Kemudian saat mengingat semuanya berakhir, aku jadi sedih.. jadi aku.."

"Jadi kau menangisi hal itu semalaman? Benar?" sahut Yoongi cepat kemudian dia berdecak pelan, "Tipikal _uke_ sekali."

Seokjin mendelik, dia melempar Yoongi lagi dengan tisu, " _YYA_! Kau itu juga _uke_! _Uke_! Kau lupa siapa Park Jimin, _hah_?!"

"Astaga, berhenti." Jungkook mencoba melerai dengan nada lelah. Kemudian tidak sengaja dia menatap ke arah pintu masuk utama _cafeteria_ dan dia langsung menyikut Seokjin dengan keras.

"Apa sih, Kook?!" ujar Seokjin jengkel namun Jungkook segera menarik kepala Seokjin untuk menghadapkan Seokjin pada sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Dan di sana Seokjin melihat Namjoon, kekasih— _ **coret—**_ _mantan_ nya, sedang berdiri di koridor dengan seorang laki-laki manis yang mungil berdiri di hadapannya. Namjoon terlihat tertawa pelan pada laki-laki itu.

Seokjin mengumpat pelan. Namjoon pasti sedang tebar pesona. Pasti! _**PASTI**_!

Maksud Seokjin, lihat saja penampilan Namjoon! Pria itu berdiri bersandar di tiang koridor dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ dengan tangan yang lainnya yang menjepit sebatang rokok.

Oh iya, Namjoon itu perokok aktif. Awalnya Seokjin benci, tapi karena Namjoon terlihat seksi, jadi Seokjin membiarkannya saja.

Pria berambut ungu mantan kekasih Seokjin itu tertawa pelan bersama dengan pemuda di hadapannya dan dia mengacak rambutnya dengan jari-jari panjang kesukaan Seokjin.

Seokjin mendengus keras, akhirnya dia berbalik dan kembali menatap ke depan, mencoba mengacuhkan Namjoon yang masih asik bersenda gurau dengan orang lain.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Yoongi acuh.

"Itu Park Kyung, kudengar dia dan Namjoon memang dekat karena mereka sama-sama member dari klub berbahasa inggris." Jungkook berujar dengan pandangan mata masih terarah pada mereka.

Yoongi menyeringai, "Oh, dia pintar ya? Tipenya Namjoon sekali."

Seokjin melotot pada Yoongi tapi Yoongi justru bersiul-siul acuh.

" _Hu-uhm_.. dan kudengar juga, Park Kyung sedang ada masalah dengan Zico, pacarnya."

Kali ini Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Apa?!"

"Eh? Tapi itu cuma rumor Jin, rumor." Jungkook menambahkan dengan terburu-buru karena Seokjin terlihat dia siap meledak kapan saja.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Namjoon dan Kyung lagi, napasnya memburu dan matanya membulat ke ukuran maksimal ketika dia melihat Kyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sudut bibir Namjoon dan sedikit mengusapnya.

Sialan! Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan!

 _Namjoon itu punya Seokjin!_

"Hei, si Kyung itu lumayan juga. Namjoon terlihat menyukainya." Yoongi berujar santai, sama sekali tidak menyadari Seokjin yang nyaris meledak.

 _ **Apa?**_

Apa-apaan itu?

Seokjin melotot pada Yoongi, "Yoongi! Kau itu temanku atau bukan, sih?!"

Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Hei, aku hanya berpendapat."

Seokjin mendengus keras, dia kembali menatap Namjoon dan Kyung dan kali ini dia benar-benar mengumpat. Dia melihat Namjoon, Kim Namjoon, sedang berbagi _earphone_ dengan Kyung, dan jika melihat bagaimana berserinya wajah Kyung, Seokjin yakin Namjoon sedang memperdengarkan sesuatu yang bagus.

 _Sialsialsial_

Sialan!

 _Dammit_

 _ **Namjoon itu punya Seokjin!**_

Seokjin berdiri dan sebelum Jungkook sempat mencegahnya, dia sudah berjalan cepat menuju Namjoon dan Kyung yang masih berada di posisi semula.

"Namjoon!" bentak Seokjin langsung.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Seokjin, begitu juga dengan Kyung.

"Oh, Seokjin? Hai!" Kyung menyapa ceria dan Seokjin nyaris meledak karenanya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sesantai itu setelah merayu pac.. _oke, baiklah_ , _**mantan**_ Seokjin?

"Seokjin? Kenapa? Ada perlu?" tanya Namjoon, dan hati Seokjin mencelos saat mendengar panggilan Namjoon.

Namjoon tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan ' _Jinseok'_ , atau ' _Sweetheart'_ , atau ' _Baby'_ , atau ' _Sayang'_.

Namjoon memanggilnya dengan namanya, ' _Seokjin'_.

 _Hiks_.

Seokjin terdiam dengan wajah murung, "T-tidak ada.."

"Jika ini adalah soal barang-barangku yang kebetulan ada di apartemenmu, aku akan mengambilnya sore nanti."

Seokjin mendongak dengan gerakan cepat, matanya menatap Namjoon dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

Kok..

 _Kenapa jadi membahas itu?!_

"Aku akan membawa kotak kardus ke rumahmu. Barang-barangku yang ada di sana lumayan banyak, kan?" Namjoon melanjutkan kemudian dia menggaruk tengkuknya, "Ah, kalau mau, kau boleh menyimpan beberapa _hoodie_ ku yang suka kau pakai untuk tidur, pilihlah sesukamu."

Hati Seokjin _pecah_.

Pecah berkeping-keping hingga rasanya Seokjin bisa mendengarnya berjatuhan di dasar tubuhnya.

Seokjin menunduk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena dilihat dari sudut manapun, Namjoon sudah sangat siap dengan perpisahan mereka.

Tidak seperti Seokjin yang merana karena tidak mau berpisah dari Namjoon.

"Ah, Kyung, ada beberapa lagu lainnya yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Bagaimana kalau malam nanti kau ke studioku?"

Seokjin mendongak, dia menatap Namjoon yang sedang berbicara pada Kyung dengan senyum manis khasnya dan Seokjin juga melihat bagaimana Kyung terlihat tersenyum gembira dan mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu, aku akan ke sana malam nanti!" ujar Kyung gembira.

Studio Namjoon itu berada di rumah Namjoon..

Dan itu berarti Kyung akan berkunjung ke rumah Namjoon malam nanti..

Nanti malam.. malam hari.. berdua saja di studio Namjoon..

Berdua..

Berdua di rumah Namjoon..

 _Seokjin mau mati saja._

"Namjoon, kurasa kita harus pergi, kelas kita akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."

"Ah, kau benar. Ayo."

Dan Namjoon berlalu begitu saja bersama Kyung, meninggalkan Seokjin yang merana di tengah koridor sendirian..

Siapapun tolong bunuh Seokjin sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin memeluk es krim rasa vanilla ukuran ' _ember'_ itu dengan raut wajah sendu. Di hadapannya terdapat sebuah TV yang menyala dan menampilkan drama terbaru. Seokjin menyuap es krimnya dalam jumlah besar dan setelahnya dia kembali murung dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

Seokjin sudah meratap seperti gadis remaja yang ditinggal pacarnya sejak tiga jam lalu. Tepatnya setelah dia selesai dari kegiatan kelasnya dan kembali ke apartemennya.

Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia laki-laki.

Laki-laki juga akan menjadi melankolis jika ditinggal pacarnya seperti Seokjin.

 _Well_ , padahal, teknisnya Seokjin adalah _pihak yang meninggalkan_. Karena dia yang memutuskan hubungan mereka dan Namjoon hanya menyetujuinya.

Tapi entah kenapa malah dia yang merana.

Seokjin masih menatap layar TV dengan pandangan kosong dan sesekali akan mengeluarkan suara rengekan seperti bayi, atau menusuk-nusuk es krimnya dengan sadis, kemudian mengelus-elus ember es krimnya, dan kadang dia juga akan memeluk ember es krimnya.

Jika ada yang melihat Seokjin, maka mereka dijamin akan memberikan _statement_ bahwa Seokjin mulai tidak waras.

Seokjin masih duduk meratapi nasibnya ketika pintu apartemenya diketuk. Seokjin menoleh ke arah pintu apartemennya, dahinya berkerut memikirkan siapa kiranya yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Tapi karena Seokjin tidak memiliki gambaran apa-apa, maka Seokjin memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya. Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan apartemennya, tanpa memperbaiki penampilannya terlebih dahulu, Seokjin membuka pintunya.

Dan dia melihat Namjoon di sana.

Iya, _Namjoon_.

Namjoon yang _itu_.

Mata Seokjin membulat sempurna saat dia melihat Namjoon tersenyum padanya. Pria itu terlihat tampan seperti biasanya, dia memakai _coat_ panjang berwarna coklat gelap yang mencapai atas lututnya, _turtle neck_ abu-abu, dan rambut ungunya yang ditata dengan berantakan.

Kesimpulannya, Namjoon itu tampan. _Sangat_.

Seokjin mengerjap dengan cepat, dia bergerak meneliti penampilannya sendiri dan nyaris mengumpat saat melihat betapa berantakannya dirinya dengan celana katun panjang, dan juga _hoodie_ berwarna biru gelap yang sialnya adalah milik Namjoon, _oh_ , jangan lupakan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan.

"Hei, apa aku menganggu?" ujar Namjoon ramah.

Seokjin menggeleng cepat, dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Namjoon masuk dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Namjoon melangkah masuk dengan santai dan dia tertegun saat melihat ruang tengah apartemen Seokjin yang agak berantakan dengan es krim ukuran super besar yang hanya tersisa setengah, TV yang menyala dan menampilkan drama korea, beberapa _cup_ es krim kosong dengan ukuran besar juga, dan juga.. setumpuk tisu bekas?

"A-aku sedang menonton drama!" Seokjin menjelaskan dengan cepat kemudian dia berlari untuk merapikan kekacauan di ruang tengahnya.

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku bisa melihat itu."

Seokjin tertawa gugup, "Ah, kau.. mau mengambil barang-barangmu, kan? Semuanya masih ada di kamarku." Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, "K-kau.. bisa membereskannya."

Namjoon mengangguk pelan, dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan melepaskan mantel panjangnya kemudian menyampirkannya ke sandaran kursi. Setelah selesai, dia menggulung lengan _turtle neck_ nya sampai siku dan Seokjin nyaris meneteskan air liur saat melihat lengan Namjoon.

"Aku langsung ke kamarmu, ya?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat, dia berdehem untuk menyembunyikan kekagumannya akan tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu dan kembali berpura-pura sibuk membereskan ruangan.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Seokjin sudah berhasil membereskan kekacauan di ruang tengahnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri kamarnya dengan hati-hati dan ketika dia mengintip ke dalam, dia melihat Namjoon sedang membereskan pakaiannya yang memang mengisi nyaris separuh lemari Seokjin.

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, melihat Namjoon membereskan barang-barangnya seolah menegaskan bahwa pria itu tidak akan datang lagi ke sini, tidak akan lagi menemani Seokjin di apartemennya karena Seokjin memang tinggal sendirian di sini.

Namjoon tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah Seokjin dan Seokjin tersentak kaget.

"Uhm.. perlu bantuan?" tawar Seokjin.

Namjoon tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku bisa melakukan ini." ujarnya santai kemudian dia kembali menatap Seokjin, "Apa kau sudah memilih _hoodie_ mana yang ingin kau simpan?" Namjoon menunjuk pakaian Seokjin, "Atau itu saja cukup? Yang itu favoritmu, kan?"

Seokjin menunduk menatap _hoodie_ Namjoon yang dipakai olehnya, "I-iya.."

Namjoon mengangguk santai, "Oke," ujarnya kemudian dia kembali sibuk mengemasi pakaiannya.

"Oya, Seokjin?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat Namjoon sedang menatapnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengambil barang-barangmu di apartemenku?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia bergerak-gerak gelisah seraya menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Mungkin.. besok?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Besok aku harus pergi, apa tidak apa kalau kau membereskannya sendirian? Kau masih punya kunci apartemenku, kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Kau mau pergi?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Ya, seorang gadis mengajakku makan malam."

"M-makan.. malam?"

" _Hu-uhm_.."

Seokjin merasa hatinya seperti _dicubit_.

Bagaimana mungkin Namjoon sudah bisa pergi dengan orang lain sesantai itu hanya dalam rentang waktu seminggu sejak mereka putus?

 _Kejam sekali._

"Oke, aku sudah selesai."

Ucapan Namjoon memutus lamunan Seokjin, dia melihat pria itu sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang membawa sebuah kardus.

"Ah, aku juga harus mengembalikan kunci apartemenmu." Namjoon meletakkan kardus itu kembali ke lantai dan menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada Seokjin. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau juga mengganti _password_ nya."

Seokjin terdiam, dia menatap kunci yang diberikan Namjoon kemudian mengangguk pelan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari berlalu, dan semuanya kembali berjalan seperti biasanya untuk Seokjin.

Sudah satu bulan sejak dia berpisah dari Namjoon dan kelihatannya hanya Seokjin yang masih sering memikirkan Namjoon.

Karena kabarnya, Namjoon sudah berkencan dengan seorang gadis manis dari jurusan hukum.

Sementara Seokjin, dia masih sama, masih terkubur dalam kenangan dan masih saja sulit melupakan Namjoon.

Dan malam ini, pasangan Taehyung dan Jungkook berencana untuk mengadakan pesta di apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama sebagai acara perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga tahun, sekaligus perayaan apartemen baru mereka yang mereka tinggali bersama.

Tadinya Seokjin tidak mau ikut, karena dia takut Namjoon akan membawa gadis yang ' _katanya'_ pacar baru Namjoon.

Tapi Seokjin tidak enak pada Jungkook sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap datang.

Dan di sinilah Seokjin sekarang, duduk bersila di ruang tengah apartemen Jungkook bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka semua masih menunggu kedatangan Namjoon yang katanya terjebak macet.

Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, Namjoon akhirnya muncul dan Seokjin mengucap syukur karena pria itu datang sendirian.

"Kau sendiri? Mana gadis itu?" sahut Jimin seraya menyesap birnya.

Namjoon berdecak, "Gadis apa?" sahut Namjoon seraya melepas jaketnya.

Seokjin mendengarkan dalam diam dan dia merasa bahwa mungkin Namjoon hanya masih malu memperkenalkan pacar barunya pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Oke! Karena semuanya sudah lengkap, ayo kita bermain!" ujar Taehyung dengan nada kelewat ceria.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah kertas karton besar dan di sana sudah tergambar jalur seperti _ladder game_ , dan di belakangnya Jungkook membawa sebuah dadu buatan sendiri.

"Apa itu?" sahut Yoongi malas.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum misterius, mereka sudah dikenal sebagai pasangan paling _hyper_ dan iseng sedunia, dan apapun permainan yang mereka mainkan, semoga saja Seokjin tidak berakhir dalam kondisi konyol.

"Ini permainan buatan kami. Mudah kok, nyaris seperti _Truth or Dare_." Taehyung memulai, "Di sini, kita akan mengundi siapa yang boleh bertanya dan siapa yang bertanya dengan _ladder game_ , kemudian jika dia menjawab _Truth_ , maka dia aman setelah menjawab pertanyaan, dan jika dia memilih _Dare_ , maka dia harus melakukan tantangan sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di dadu." Taehyung menuding dadu yang dipegang oleh Jungkook.

"Kalau tidak mau, maka dia harus meminum lima gelas _soju_." Jungkook menambahkan dengan ceria.

Yoongi mendengus tidak suka, Jimin tertawa kemudian berteriak semangat, Namjoon tersenyum kalem, Hoseok menggeleng dramatis, dan Seokjin hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah bodoh.

Seokjin adalah salah satu peminum yang _buruk_.

Tuhan, semoga dia tidak berakhir dalam kondisi memalukan.

"Oke! Kita mulai!" pekik Jungkook semangat.

Permainan itu dimulai dengan Jimin yang mendapatkan Hoseok untuk diberi pertanyaan, kemudian terus bergulir dan bergulir hingga akhirnya tiba giliran Namjoon.

Jungkook yang mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Namjoon berseru senang. "Oke, pertanyaannya, apakah kau sedang berkencan?"

Namjoon tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng, "Tidak, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berkencan kalau aku masih memikirkan seseorang."

 _Oh_. Astaga..

Itu..

 _Apakah seseorang yang dimaksud oleh Namjoon adalah Seokjin?_

 _ **Duh.**_

Jimin melempar Namjoon dengan bantal dan Namjoon tertawa seraya mengelak dengan gesit. Namjoon memulai undian untuk memilih siapa yang harus dia beri pertanyaan dan entah kenapa justru Seokjin yang terpilih.

"Seokjin, _truth or dare_?" tawar Namjoon.

"Apa pertanyaanmu?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Seokjin tersedak, dia berdehem pelan untuk menormalkan suaranya. "Apa _dare_ nya?"

Namjoon menyeringai, dia mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengetuk-etuk bibirnya sendiri, "Cium aku di sini."

Sialan.

 _Apa-apaan?!_

Seokjin menatap _soju_ yang berada di meja, "Aku pilih _soju_ saja."

Seokjin bergerak cepat untuk menuang _soju_ ke lima gelas kemudian menenggak semuanya. Dan seketika itu juga dia merasa kepalanya berputar.

"Uh, sial." Seokjin mengumpat pelan seraya memegangi kepalanya.

Permainan berlanjut lagi dan Seokjin sudah mabuk karena dia lagi-lagi memilih untuk menenggak _soju_ saat Yoongi bertanya dengan santainya mengenai posisi seks yang dia suka saat melakukan seks bersama Namjoon.

Seokjin jelas tidak mau menjawabnya.

Itu terlalu pribadi. _Sialan_.

 _Teman-temannya benar-benar berniat membunuhnya._

Kali ini Seokjin adalah pihak yang memberikan pertanyaan dan ketika dia mendapatkan Namjoon sebagai pihak yang harus menjawab. Seokjin tersenyum gembira seperti anak-anak dengan wajah memerah karena mabuk dan mata yang sayu.

"Namjoonie!" ujar Seokjin, telunjuknya terangkat untuk menuding Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk, dia masih sadar seratus persen karena Namjoon memang salah satu peminum yang handal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku kembali bersama?" tanya Seokjin, kemudian dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu~"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Apa _dare_ nya?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu, "Hmm.. cium aku?" ujarnya main-main kemudian Seokjin tertawa keras.

Namun tawa Seokjin tidak berlangsung lama karena Namjoon berdiri dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Seokjin, menariknya berdiri, kemudian menciumnya.

Seokjin terkesiap, dia merengek pelan dan mencengkram bahu Namjoon saat Namjoon menghisap bibirnya. Seokjin menggerung lemah saat ciuman Namjoon semakin bertambah panas.

"Wow, kurasa aku harus pulang." Hoseok berujar seraya berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya.

Yoongi mendorong wajah Jimin yang menghampirinya, "Jangan coba-coba!"

Jimin mendengus kesal, kemudian dia menatap pasangan TaeKook, "Kurasa sebaiknya kalian meminjamkan mereka kamar."

Taehyung menuding pasangan yang masih berciuman panas, "Kurasa mereka akan melakukannya di sini."

"Eh?! Tapi itu sofa baru kita!" pekik Jungkook.

"Kalian pikir aku serendah itu?!"

Mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mereka melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri dengan mata menyipit kesal dan Seokjin yang terkulai dalam pelukannya.

"Lho? Kupikir akan berlanjut sampai ke tahap selanjutnya." Jimin berujar asal dan lagi-lagi membuat Yoongi memukulnya.

"Seokjin tidur, kebiasannya saat mabuk." Namjoon menggendong Seokjin di antara lengannya. "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu." ujar Namjoon kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Taehyung.

"Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kupikir kita akan mendapatkan _live show_." Taehyung berujar kemudian menghela napas dramatis, yang disambut dengan helaan napas lainnya dari Jimin.

Yoongi langsung menendang Jimin dengan keras, "Cuci otakmu!"

Sementara Jungkook berdecak pelan, "Benar juga, sayang sekali."

Hoseok menatap teman-temannya dengan raut tidak percaya, "Astaga, aku mau pulang."

Jimin mengusap-usap pahanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran tendangan Yoongi, "Tapi apa itu berarti mereka berdua kembali bersama?"

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Ini iseng. hasil dari menenggelamkan diri ke banyak video NamJin mulai dari video yang normal sampe yang tidak normal (ehem, yang _rated_ , maksudnya).

Terus setelah itu tanganku gatel mau bikin oneshoot yang unyu-unyu karena memang momen NamJin itu gak ada yang gak unyu (?)

Ini agak plotless. Wkwk

Maafkan, tapi semoga kalian suka :*

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Extra**

* * *

Seokjin membuka matanya dengan gerakan malas, kepalanya terasa berdenyut mengerikan dan Seokjin mengerang lemah.

Sial, inilah alasan kenapa Seokjin benci minum.

Dia benci _hangover_.

Erangan Seokjin terdengar semakin menyakitkan ketika dia mencoba untuk bangun, selimut yang menutupi Seokjin terjatuh dan Seokjin tertegun saat menyadari dia tidak memakai apapun di tubuhnya selain selimut tebalnya.

Pandangan Seokjin berputar ke sekitar tempatnya berada dan dia memang benar berada di kamarnya.

Lantas kenapa dia tidak berpakaian?

Seokjin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Namjoon melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan rambut berantakan dan yang lebih mengejutkan Seokjin adalah Namjoon bertelanjang dada, dia hanya mengenakan celana katun panjang yang menggantung malas di pinggulnya.

Astaga, _apa_ yang sudah terjadi?

"K-kenapa.."

"Kau sudah bangun? Pasti kau merasa pusing." Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan menyentuh dahinya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan sederhana dan aspirin. Cuci mukamu dan makanlah."

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Seokjin gugup.

"Aku mengantarmu pulang, dan kau menahanku pergi."

"A-aku menahanmu.. pergi?"

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk, "Kau _buas_ sekali semalam." Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seokjin, "Jinseokku yang sedang mabuk memang yang terbaik." Namjoon tersenyum miring kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tolong jangan tanya bagaimana meronanya wajah Seokjin sekarang.

"A-aku.. apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Apa kau lupa kebiasaanmu saat mabuk?"

Astaga, matilah dia.

Kebiasaan Seokjin saat mabuk adalah mendadak menjadi _agresif_.

Oke, dia rasa itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak berpakaian di balik selimutnya.

"K-kita.. me-melakukannya?"

Namjoon diam memperhatikan wajah gugup Seokjin dan setelahnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tunggu, kenapa Namjoon tertawa?

"N-Namjoon! Apa yang lucu?!"

Namjoon masih tertawa, dia bergerak untuk menangkup wajah Seokjin. "Duh, imutnya." Pria itu maju dan menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung Seokjin.

Dan itu membuat Seokjin merona. _Lagi_.

Namjoon tersenyum manis pada Seokjin, "Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan soal itu, maka tidak, kita tidak melakukannya. Aku cuma melepaskan pakaianmu karena kau mengeluh panas. Dan semalam, ya, kau buas sekali, kau menahanku agar tidak pergi, kau memelukku erat-erat dan meracau soal aku yang terlihat baik-baik saja setelah kita berpisah dan tentang kau yang menginginkanku kembali dan _blablabla_.."

Namjoon tersenyum, dia mengusap-usap pipi Seokjin, "Kau sangat jujur."

Wajah Seokjin sudah benar-benar memerah matang, dia hanya sanggup menatap Namjoon dengan ragu-ragu, "A-apa kau.. m-marah?"

"Marah? Tentu saja tidak, sudah sejak lama aku ingin memintamu kembali. Tapi kau selalu menghindariku dan kupikir kau sudah benar-benar membenciku."

"Itu karena kau selalu dekat dengan orang lain." Seokjin merengut lucu.

"Sayang, aku ini memang ramah dengan siapa saja. Tapi aku tetap hanya cinta padamu, bagaimana mungkin setelah nyaris lima tahun bersama kau masih belum sadar juga?"

"A-aku kan.."

"Oh, sudahlah, kita bicarakan ini setelah sarapan, dan tentunya setelah kau memakai sesuatu karena sungguh, pemandangan ini sangat mengganggu hormon pagiku."

Seokjin merona, dia mengangguk malu-malu dan Namjoon memeluknya kuat-kuat.

"Jadi.. kita kembali bersama, kan?" tanya Seokjin malu-malu.

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu selamanya."

 **End**

* * *

Ditunggu selalu tanggapannya~ :*


End file.
